Virgin William
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Sequel to THREESOME. 'Out of nowhere a word popped in to his head - VIRGIN. It felt as if all the blood drained from his body, leaving him cold and empty.' Contains slash John/Evan/Will MOC , Read&Review!


**A/N: Please read THREESOME before you read this, though you can read this as a stand- alone if you want.. Again, I apologize for any mistakes that are in the story beforehand. And I hope you enjoy! (There are mentions of Jenifer Keller even though Carson Beckett is still alive.). I'm going to warn you: There will be some slash below. Imagined = John/Teyla/Weir/Jennifer. Real = John/Evan/Will. **

**NOTE: **_**Blah blah blah.= **_**Will's Imagination. **_**'Blah blah blah.'= **_**John's thoughts. +**_**Blah blah blah.+=**_** speech over ear com. And /**_**Blah blah blah.**_**/**_**= Inner conversation.**_

_**Virgin William.**_

Will could hear them way before he made it to the entrance of the mess hall; their voices carried through the air and floated down the hall to meet his ears. They were laughing. They being precisely: John, Teyla, Ronon, Jennifer and Weir (Evan and McKay were on M4B 889 [The three friends had worked on the separation issue] Along with their element practise over the last two months) . Something probably that John had said; Ronon's deep chuckle came first, than John's laugh, last to meet his ears was the three women's giggles.

Will stopped just shy of the entrance as he cocked his head slightly to the side. He let the girly giggles wash over him for a moment; only John Sheppard could reduce the strongest of woman into puddles of girly giggles. And for some reason all Will could picture was John, Telya, Jennifer and Weir having an orgy - _three sets of succulent breasts, smooth hairless skin and narrow hips; flat stomach, dark haired limbs and one perky ass._

His body flushed with heat as his 'Willy' took control of his mind.

_The blissful moans and groans that filled the air as the four bodies move as one. First Teyla, than Jennifer and lastly Weir; John moving at a hot pace. Four different hues of skin glistening with sweat in the silver moon light. Hazel, brown, green and chestnut eyes; pupils dilated in ecstasy. And the cooling of seed between three sets of thighs as hot panting filled the cool night air._

Out of nowhere a word popped in to his head - _VIRGIN_. It felt as if all the blood drained from his body, leaving him cold and empty. Feeling slightly faint he leaned against the wall for support, and he gasped for breath. Scientists and military alike past him with concerned glances, but he waved them off.

Will couldn't believe he totally forgotten - "_I promise, John, that I will find someone who will have sex with me. And I never break my promises."_ - he promised John that one fateful day two months ago. But what had he done; he broke that promise is what he did. He didn't even try to pursue any woman, never even glanced their way. He felt guilt deep in his soul burst forth as he ran blindly towards his room.

**[ATLANTIS|SITNALTA]**

John wiped the remainder of his laugh tears away with the palm of his hand, as everyone sat back to catch their breaths. He couldn't remember what was said to get them off like that, but it must have been good because even Ronon laughed. For that, John was happy because he rarely saw the younger man laugh.

As everyone settled down and returned to their late lunch; John felt as if an invisible wave hit him full on causing him to do a surprised gasp.

"Are you alright, Colonel?" Teyla asked with concern as the others looked at him with the same expressions.

John just nodded as his body filled with a feeling that he almost recognized within seconds - _GUILT_. He felt it himself enough times in his life to know the feeling. '_But_,' he reasoned, '_I have nothing to feel guilty as of late, and don't tell me this is one more thing that stupid machine did_.' There was no way he could handle feeling other peoples feelings; sure, he could handle Evan and Will's but that's because they had been together sense forever and John could easily express himself to them, and them to him. But, complete strangers, no. He even found it hard with Teyla, Ronon, Weir and even McKay; he didn't want them to think him weak and judge his ability to lead the flag team. And that's part of the reason he's opted for his nonchalant attitude he's had since childhood.

"Excuse me, Colonel?" said a voice, shaking him out of his wandering mind.

He looked up and met the very worried eyes of a familiar attending, "Sidler?" he said in surprise.

The younger man just nodded, "I don't mean to disturb you, sir. But I saw Captain Archer in the hall and he didn't look to good. I asked if he was okay but he just waved me off before he ran to his quarters, I think." he glanced at the others at the table before addressing John again, "I just

thought you should know, is all."

John stared for a second before he spoke, "Thanks, Sidler." he nodded and Sidler nodded back before heading back to the infirmary for his shift.

"John, you should go check on him." Weir said and they others nodded in agreement.

"Uh, thanks." was all he said as he gathered his tray and got up from the table. After disposing of his tray, John walked briskly down the halls dread creeping inside the back of his brain. Feeling others feelings was at the back of his mind as he worried about Will.

**[ATLANTIS|SITNALTA]**

Will splashed cool water on his face before dabbing it away with a towel. He stared at his pale reflection in the mirror as he bit the inside of his cheek nervously. He didn't know why he felt so guilty; when he promised John, he never set a time limit to the promise. So he could have sex at

the age of like forty-five and still fulfill his promise to John. But that might not even either because there's always the chance that they won't make through the gate and back to Atlantis. That meant that he had to get it done as soon as possible and before John or even Evan remembered that he made the promise in the first place.

He took a few deep breaths; he had to calm down, he had to push the guilt down. And the most important thing he had to do was no think about it; no thinking no saying and no picturing - thinking about having a one night stand with some woman, plus being a virgin while doing so. It was bad enough that he had made his own porno about John, Teyla, Jennifer, and Weir right outside the entrance that said people were in. Sure, he would jerk-off on the occasion that he got a hard-on, even picturing John or Evan one time or another; it didn't matter if it was man or woman, they were his climax to his release.

And now he was going to break a promise by doing another promise. There were things that Will had never told John or Evan, and those were the things that he never thought about either because all thinking would, would dredge up memories better off forgotten. His father had sex many more times that twelve, with was never sure the exact number; but he was sure he had at least a dozen more half siblings. After Will's mother had him there were complications and she couldn't have any more children; and that was why his father hated him so much. And sense his father wanted to still continue his blood line, so he did so in other woman's beds. Will knew and so did his mother though they never spoke a word of it to his sisters; though he did suspect the oldest suspected. This is the reason that he never really talked about his family, the reason he doesn't tell the two closest and most important people in his life, the very reason he doesn't think about his family.

Giving one more sigh, Will put on his gym close and walked out the door towards the gym; he hoped he could work up a sweat and forget about being a virgin and the promises he made.

**[ATLANTIS|SITNALTA]**

"Hey, John!" Evan panted as he jogged to catch up with his friend. He, McKay and two other marines just got back from M4B 889 about a few minutes ago and during his check up, which was coincidence done by Sidler, Evan found out about Will and rushed to find John as quick as he could. "Did you hear about Will?"

John nodded and stopped, waiting for Evan to catch up. "Yeah, I'm head there now." he started to walk again, Evan at his side, "When did you get back?" he asked, his cocked slightly.

"Just got back," Evan waved it off, more intent on more information concerning a certain brown eyed, blond haired Captain. "So, Will?"

John nodded, his hands buried in his black BDU pockets; God, it felt so good to be back on duty. "Sidler said that he was in the hall outside the mess and he didn't look to good. And when Sidler asked if he was okay, Will just ran off." he looked at Evan, "Don't you think it's kind of creepy?"

"What is?" Evan asked in confusion.

"Sidler. How he's always there and knows things we don't?"

"Knows what things?"

"You know, things." John made a gesture; Evan just stared at him, because really, what could Sidler know that they don't. "Things." he said again in a manner that said he was speaking to an idiot.

Evan glowered at him, "What things, John?" they had stopped by now, standing in the hall; luckily it was deserted.

"I don't know," John grumble, "He just feels weird, okay? That's all." he sighed, running a hand through his dark locks in frustration. /_I mean, haven't you noticed, Evan_?/ he continued in his head, hoping to God that it was just a two-way line between Evan and him, and that Will couldn't

hear. /_He's just always there, but he's really only there when Will is_./

Evan thought about it for moment; different days, months, different times and places. And it was true; they never really saw Sidler when it was just them but when Will was with them he was there like clockwork, and God knows what happens when Will's not with either one of them. He sighed; when the hell had things gotten so fringing complicated? /_Okay_,/ he said defeated.

"Okay?" John repeated.

"Yes, John. Okay."

"Okay, what?" John had no idea where this was going.

"Jesus, John!" Evan exclaimed in utter exasperation (causing John to jump slightly). "Okay, I understand what you mean." he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Okay, okay." John held his hands up, palms out in a non threatening manner, "I'm sorry."

"Can we just go?" Evan didn't even wait for John to answer before making his way towards the transporter; John quickened his step to catch up.

They exited the transporter, still at a quick pace; the faster they reached Will the faster their nerves would calm down - they spent enough time talking about Sidler. Evan waved his hand over the censer and the door _swhooshed_ open, the lights automatically came on as they entered their room.

"Will?" they called out at the same but only silence met their ears. They shared a glance, tapping into their ear mikes at the same time, "Captain Archer?" they said; hoping that he would answer or that someone would know where he was.

**[ATLANTIS|SITNALTA]**

Will plopped down on the side bench heavily, out of breath he took a big gulp of water, almost chocking himself he leaned against the cool wall behind him. The work out he did may have been short, but he pushed himself, made himself break a sweat just like he wanted to. He closed his eyes as he took another gulp of water, wipping the sweat from his face with the towel from his lap.

In truth, during the two months he had actually gained weight and that's why he was so tiered. He still hadn't the chance to go off world yet because he was far worse than John or Evan. With the sleep issues he suffered from and the stress; Beckett wanted to keep him off duty just awhile longer. So he spent that time working out to get fit again, and to melt the stress away.

He liked because it made his exhausted and when he was exhausted his mind went blank and it couldn't for full thoughts as it slugged away. And as his eyes stayed closed, his mind shut down and sleepy along with all his muscles he different off. Here there was only peaceful darkness, a

place not filled with guilt.

**_+Captain Archer_,+**

He awoke with a jolt not knowing fully where he was at the moment.

**_+Captain Archer_,+ **came from his ear talkie.

Will cleared his throat before answering back, "This is him."

He could hear twin sighs of relief on the other end, **+_Thank God_.+**

He could recognize those voices anywhere, "John? Evan? What's going on? What's wrong? Did something happen? Evan? Did you get hurt?" he fired off all the questioned that came to mind in that one instant; he asked the one about Evan because he was off world last he heard - and that was a reasonable assumption since their voices sounded panicky.

**_+No, I'm okay, Will_.+ **Evan reassured, **+_I'm just glad your okay too_.+**

"What do you mean?" Will questioned as he gathered his belongings.

**_+Well, we heard about the thing in the hall and came to see if your were alright, but you weren't in our quarters.+_ **John told him.

All Will could do was freeze. Being reminded of being a virgin and breaking his promise to John caused his body to once again flood with a major majority of guilt. He took a gasping breath as he tried to shove it away quickly before too much of it entered his mind; after a few seconds he barely had it under wraps, but that was as good as he was gonna get.

**+. _. . . . . . . Anyway, do you think you could come back to our quarters_?+ **continued Evan's voice - and crap! Will knew he had missed have of what had been said.

"Uh, sure." Will said suddenly nervous; what if they knew? "I'll, uh, I'll be there."

**_+Good_.+ **came the twin replies before they clicked off the ear-coms.

Will took the offending object from his ear and clutched it in his hands with white knockles. The guilt was swelling up again; maybe he could find a woman right now and then when he went back to their quarters he could tell John he wasn't a virgin anymore, and that way all the guilt would be gone. But, would he need proof of the interaction; like a video or something or in the end could all of this be used as black mail. Okay, maybe I just tell them that I can't because there would be to many reproductions, Will decided. Yeah, John would understand that, right?

Decision made, Will walked as slowly back to their quarters as he could without drawing any attention to himself. To Captain William Archer it was the longest walk he had ever made. And the longer it was, the more time the guilt could build - and it was only time before it burst forth.

**[ATLANTIS|SITNALTA]**

"Hey, Evan?" Evan turned his head towards John, rapt attention in his ice blue eyes. "Have you been feeling anything lately?"

"How lately?" Evan questioned; he hadn't felt anything change and he certainly didn't feel anything.

"Lately, as in this afternoon, lately?" Evan's blue gazed narrowed as John glanced away; he really wanted to squirm out of the scolding glare.

"Things are happening to you, and you didn't tell anyone?" Evan demanded hotly.

John nodded silently. "When I was eating lunch, what felt like a wave of guilt hit out of nowhere; and I know that it wasn't me. Than a few moments later it faded away. Than when we were taking with Will over the radio it happened again, but than faded only to come back seconds later, then faded one last time." he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Evan sighed too, before sitting down beside a slumped John. He rubbed circles soothingly on the other mans back, "Who was there when this happened, John?" he asked - even though he actually had an inkling of who it might have been caused by.

"Well," John started, "the first time that it happened I was in the mess with Ronon, Teyla, Keller, and Elizabeth; than Sidler came and told me just as it faded. And then it happened a few times when were talking to Will . . . " he trailed off and the 'light bulb just went off' look crossed his face, "Will . . .?" just as the name passed his lips the door _swhooshed _open.

[**ATLANTIS|SITNALTA]**

Will took a deep breath and hypothetically rammed his square box of guilt into the circle hole in the ground, before entering their quarters. Two sets of arms were around him in a instant causing him to stumble back and hit the closed door. That caused the arms to release him, but they padded him and stayed in contact with his body.

Will straightened his crooked safety glasses, "Can I help you?" he asked in amusement looking between the two.

They said nothing as they dragged him towards his bed and pushing him so he sat. They stood in front of him, arms crossed over their chest just staring at him intently.

Will set his things on the floor by his feet before returning his attention to John and Evan, "What's up guys?" he asked slightly nervous under their scrutiny.

"Why do you feel guilty, Will?" John asked.

Will was shocked to say the least, he was way over shocked, he was stupefied as to how John knew. But he quickly recovered, "What would I be guilty, John?" he questioned trying to keep a straight face; having John mention guilt didn't help him one bit. The box in which he crammed all that guilt was starting to tear.

"Why do you feel guilty, Will?" Evan repeated in a stern voice as his eyes narrowed slightly.

Will's mouth dried as he cocked his head to the side and forced a smile onto his face - his guilt box tearing at the corners - but he kept silent.

John could feel it come slowly, as if the guilt were leaking out of a pipe and that was just proof that they found the right person. "Will," he said more softly this time, "Why?"

And for some odd reason, that was what broke Will, "I'm a virgin." he blurted out and he hung his head in shame.

Silence filled the room as John and Evan thought over what Will said, trying to understand how that had to do with anything. Then it hit him like a Wraith's feeding hand, "That's good," John told him quietly.

Will's head jerked up at that, a confused and hesitant look marring him handsome features, "What do you mean? I'm breaking my promise, John!" he stood from the bed in the heat of the moment, his breath coming heavy.

John just smirked that smirk, the smirk that said he was going to jump your bones, "It means that I can do this-" John's hands shot out and grabbed the front of Will's gray t-shirt, jerking him forward; John crushed his lips against those of a very shocked Captain.

During the initial surprise jerk forward, Will's mouth was agape in shock. And that shock was a perfect opening for John to insert his tongue and explore the open cavern of one William Archer. Will for his part was froze as the tongue of John Sheppard never relent it's movements as he

replaced his hands to hold either side of Will's flushed face; he could push the other man away, but everything in his body - in his soul, told Will that he should proceed.

So, after John paused for a second to take a breath and continued the movement against Will's lips, Will took the plunge and started to kiss back. His first ever kiss and he was loving every minute of it; his eyes slid shut, and his arms came around John' neck pulling him closer as he

hungrily kissed the Colonel's soft lips. Arms wrapped around Will from behind, which meant that Evan also was joining in as his hard cock settled in the crevice of Will's shorts clad ass. Will couldn't help but moan into John's fevered kiss as Evan suckled his plus point.

Will didn't know exactly when, but the kiss broke and his clothes were ripped from his body and he was pushed on the bed breathless, flushed and very hotly aroused - his cock hard as the Stargate, proud as the day is long already leaking pre-cum from the head. John and Evan were also naked and as proud as the day they were born. John grabbed something from the end-table before rushing back to the bed where he and Evan were on Will in seconds.

Will for his part could only wither, moan and groan as the two men sucked, tweaked and kiss everything above the waste; all these sensation that he never felt before left Will helpless.

"Ready?" John asked him breathlessly as he gave a dazed Will a peck on the lips.

"Mmm." was all that came from Will.

John smirked before, with Evan's help they moved Will into position: knees up and legs spread wide. John and Evan took a moment taking in the view before peppering soft kiss on Will's inner thighs, causing said man to shiver in anticipation. Grabbing the tube of lube, John squeezed a

reasonable portion on three of his fingers before doing the same with Evan before setting the tube aside.

Rubbing his fingers together a bit, so that the lube would be somewhat warm. He teased Will's puckered hole with his index finger before pushing through the invisible barrier.

Will sighed from his position as he laid his on his stomach, beating a tattoo with his fingers, "Well?" he asked somewhat impatient; he was laying here horny and hot , and neither man was taking advantage of it.

"Well, what?" John asked distracted as he moved his finger in and out, in and out.

Will leaned up on his elbows so he could see better what the other men were doing. "Well, are you going to do it? Or do I have to do it myself?" he raised a questioning eyebrow as John took away the finger and sat up.

"What do you mean?" Evan questioned from his position beside John.

Will just looked exasperated as he sat up and grabbed his shirt from the floor, he grabbed John's lubed hand and wiped in clean before doing the same with Evan's hand.

"Does this mean we're not gonna have sex?" John questioned sadly; because, well, he and Evan had been wanting to do this for a while now and it would really suck if he blew it - no pun intended.

"No," Will told them as he grabbed the lube from beside John and squirted a healthy portion on his palm, before he rubbed his hands together,

"We're gonna do it my way, because you guys are way to frigin' slow." and with that, Will reach forward with lightning speed and grabbed the base of two very eager cocks, and ran his hand to the top. He thumbed the head of each cock as an afterthought and sat back to watch as twin shivers traveled down John's and Evan's spines, causing groans to rip from their throats.

Will smiled, "Now," he said in a professional tone, getting up from the bed. "You," he nodded to John, "are going lay on your back, legs spread wide."

John just did as he was told; willing to do anything at this point, even if that meant getting fucked.

"And I'm going to do this. . . " Will crawled onto the bed and right on top of John, straddling his hips. John's lube slicked cock settlling in the crack of the Captain's ass. Will leaned forward and giving John a rough, sloppy kiss full of lust and love. He pulled away to leave a breathless John; he gave a crocked smile as he lifted up and shifted himself a few inches back until he felt the pre-cum smeared head of John's cock against his ring of muscle. He took a deep breath and plunged downward, he and John gasped as Will's ring of muscle breached.

Evan's cock grew harder at the sight.

It was few seconds before Will could concentrate, but when he could, he turned his head towards a very eager Evan, "Stick it in me, Evany." Will said simply, before he turned back to face John; he leaned all the way forward so that he and John were chest against chest, so that Will's erection was in between them, his ass held in view with John's cock fully inside like a sacrifice.

Evan didn't waste any more time as he clambered onto the bed, causing Will and John to groan with pleasure. Evan kneeled behind Will, peppering his lower back with feather kisses. He lined the head of his very hard, very slick cock at the edge of Wills ring, with a breath he slowing pushed inside. With the extra presence, John's cock shifted hitting Will's prostate and causing him to gasp at the sudden zap of pleasure.

And, as if that were the cue - all three of them started to rock.

**[ATLANTIS|SITNALTA]**

John sighed in contentment as he sleepily buried his nose into Will's blond locks who he was spooning from behind, Evan was on the other side of Will. John liked this, the feel of waking up next to the people he just had a threesome with, the people he loved since the age of 13. The

warmth and returned love of the two men he most cherished.

When John married Nancy, he thought he found his one a true soul mate. That he found all that he supposed to accomplished in life; marry and have children(though he didn't have any.), maybe even quit the military (a sign when he disobeyed a major direct order). But he found that was not true; when he got divorced and was introduced to the Stargate program. But in truth, he knew his fait long before that and it was when he met Evan and Will.

And as he lay snuggled with those said men bathed in silver moon light.

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard knew that he had found his Soul Mates - not that he, John Sheppard, believed in that sort of thing anyway.

_**Fini!**_

**NOTE: Sorry if you wanted to see that slash scene with: John/Evan/Will. But if I did write the whole scene it would probably suck. I hope you liked it and Reviews would be much appreciated. (Even if you're not a member on you can still review, so please do.)**


End file.
